how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT/Using plant breeding software
Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT ; * Company Goals * Outline * Setting up a work space * Working with cereals * Working with beans * Working with Maize * Using plant breeding software * Experimenting * Equipment Plant Breeding Software, Agricultural Research Software and Internet bookmarks I highly recommend obtaining plant breeding software such as listed below, if you can afford it. Otherwise, if funds are limited, one can get by with a flatfile database [1] such as MS-Works, a label wizard and a spreadsheet program with macro capabilities.Just a database isn't enough because numerous new records need to be created each year based on identity and pedigree information from the previous year. It's best to automate this somehow with Macros or a VBA addin for MS-Excel or MS-Access. Another problem I ran into was that I could get MS-Access to create a lined notebook page but I had trouble figuring out how to get the line type to change after every fifth record. Almost all MS-Access reports in books on MS-Access are unlined. With MS-Excel, creating a lined notebook in which the line type changes for every fifth record was very easy. You can use Access as your database but a relational database isn't completely necessary. Each year's data was saved as .dbf files. In 2016, I would probably keep the files as .csv format rather than in some proprietary format. A simple Excel Addin written in VBA (Visual Basic for Applications) would be nice.If you have an interest in programming you might also consider the OpenOffice Macro programming language (for LINUX OS), Java (for multi-platform compatibility), Visual Basic, Python and perhaps even LISP (an Expert system written in LISP might be built on top). 'Plant Breeding Software' NOAH Plant Germplasm ERP High performance software for plant breeding. NOAH Plant Breeding Software 'DORIANE' http://www.doriane.com/[http://www.doriane.com/] 'RnDExp™' ::::SQL WINDOWS Experiment Manager for Industrial R&D Departments ::::Dynamic Simultaneous Multi Languages, English, French, German, Spanish ::RnDExp-SELECTION Breeding for farm, vegetable,flower and tree crops ::RnDExp-MOLECULAR-MARKERS Markers data base, analysis and interfaces ::RnDExp-FLOW Laboratory process manager, MM production ::RnDExp-EXPERIMENT Trial management, seed testing ::RnDExp-STAT All classical agronomic statistics, interfaces with ext. software :::4 factors analysis of variance, complete blocs, split-plot, lattices (Cochran and Cox), alpha-design ::RnDExp-PLANNING Dispatch large amount of live materials between laboratories 'BreedIT' website: http://ibreedit.com/ BreedIT Ltd. Faculty of Agriculture, Hertzel St. Rehovot, P.O.B 12, Israel 76100 Phone/Fax: (972) 8 866 0925 Email: office@iBreedIt.com BreedIT® is a package of software solutions which assists breeders and researchers. Its purpose is to generate and disseminate breeding information, allowing breeders to plan, manage and analyze breeding data, as well as perform research quickly and effectively 'AGROBASE GENERATION II®' :website: http://www.agronomix.com/ ::Agronomix Software, Inc. ::171 Waterloo St. ::Winnipeg, MB ::CANADA ::R3N 0S4 ::Ph: 1 - 204 - 487 - 4245 ::Fax: 1 - 204 - 487 - 4250 ::email: info@agronomix.com :AGROBASE GENERATION II ::CORE System :::Data Management :::Experimental Management :::Statistics :::Data Analysis Modules include: *''Pedigree Data Management'' *''Varietal Comparisons'' *''Advanced Statistics'' *''Image Display'' *''Seed Inventory'' AGRI INFORMATION PARTNERS E-BRIDA website: http://www.e-brida.com/ ::Agri Information Partners BV ::Agro Business Park 67 ::PO-Box 251 ::Wageningen ::Netherlands ::Ph: 31 - 317 - 471300 ::Fax: 31 - 317 - 471301 ::email: info@agripartner.nl KDDart website: http://www.kddart.org/ Diversity Arrays Technology pty. ltd. Bldg 3, Lv D, University of Canberra, Kirinari st., Bruce, ACT 2617, Australia Tel: + 61 2 6122 7300 email: kdxplore@diversityarrays.com Features (Offline field solutions and web based): * Experiment Management (KDXplore, KDMan) * Quality Control (KDXplore) * Analysis (KDCompute) * Geneaology Exploration (KDXplore) * Experimental Design (KDXplore, KDCompute) * Marker data management (KDMan) * Field Data Collection (Phone/Tablet - KDSmart) * Phenotypic, Inventory, Genotypic, Environmental and Admin DB integration * Cloud computing * Weather station management (KDSens) * Web API (Build your own plugin/scripts! - Data Access Layer) 'PHENOM-NETWORKS' website: http://www.phenome-networks.com/ implementation: http://phnserver.phenome-networks.com/ : 4 Ben Gurion Street, 74032 : Nes-Ziona : Israel : Phone: +972-8-9302374 : email: yaniv@phenome-networks.com : Features: :: Breeding management (selections, crosses, experiments, reports, data entry) :: Statsitical analysis (correlations, ANOVA, multivariate, distributions, clustering, heat-maps) :: Genetics research (association genetics, QTL mapping) :: Web 2.0 technology :: Cloud computing :: Supports plug-ins extension by independent developers 'Integrated Breeding Platform Project Wiki' Breeding Platform Project Wikihttp://mbp.generationcp.org/confluence/display/MBP/Home 'SEEDBASE' :website: http://www.seedbase.info ::MKL Software ::Johan Enschedeweg 60 ::1422 DR ::Uithoorn ::Netherlands ::Ph: 31 - 297 - 522551 ::Fax: 31 - 297 - 522579 email: info@seedbase.info 'DORIANE' http://www.doriane.com/[http://www.doriane.com/] :LABKEY™ SQL WINDOWS Experiment Manager for Industrial RD Departments ::::Dynamic Simultaneous Multi Languages, Dutch, English, French, German, Spanish ::LABKEY-SELECTION Breeding for farm, vegetable,flower and tree crops ::LABKEY-MOLECULAR-MARKERS Markers data base, analysis and interfaces ::LABKEY-FLOW Laboratory process manager, MM production ::LABKEY-EXPERIMENT Trial management, seed testing ::LABKEY-STAT All classical agronomic statistics, interfaces with ext. software ::::4 factors analysis of variance, complete blocs, split-plot, lattices (Cochran and Cox), alpha-design ::LABKEY-PLANNING Dispatch large amount of live materials between laboratories 'PRISM' (Plant Research Information Sharing Manager) :PRISM version 5.00 released Sept. 20, 2004 :Central Software Solutions, Inc. http://www.teamcssi.com/ :P.O. Box 352 :Vermillion SD 57069 :Ph: 1-(605)253-0011 :email: info@teamcssi.com 'MSTAT' (Michigan State Statistical Analysis) http://www.msu.edu/~freed/mstatc.htm 'ICIS' (International Crop Information System) http://www.icis.cgiar.org:8080/ :ICIS Wiki http://cropwiki.irri.org/icis/index.php/Main_Page 'Fieldbook' 'GERMINATE' : A Generic Database for Integrating Genotypic and Phenotypic Information for Plant Genetic Resource Collections :http://www.plantphysiol.org/cgi/content/abstract/139/2/619 GERMINATE Update poster http://www.scri.sari.ac.uk/posters/posters/Marshall_Germinate_PAG2006_.pdf Data Collection Hardware and Software :NOAH Portable :NOAH Portable :Data collection tablet application for NOAH Plant Germplasm ERP :. :Agrobase Tablet : Data collection :J'uniper' ::Juniper Systems, Inc.http://www.junipersys.com/main.php ::Juniper Systems-Agriculture:http://www.junipersys.com/applications/applications.cfm?id=18&cid=107&csid=203 ::Juniper Systems Products - Plot Harvest Data Systems :Doriane http://www.doriane.com/[http://www.doriane.com/] ::CATCHKEY™ :::Data collect on MS-Windows hand-held computers and PDA :::Fix or on board connected to apparatus as scales or bar code readers :::Field scoring following routes :::Crosses registration with bar code reader KDSmart :Diversity Arrays Technology pty. ltd. :Free phenotypic data collection tool, flexible enough for many organisms and experimental :layouts. Available on Google play store for Android devices. Works with barcode scanners/other :bluetooth devices. :email: kdsmart@diversityarrays.com :Gylling http://www.gdmdata.com/Index.htm ::ARM Research Manager (http://www.gdmdata.com/Products/arm.htm#ARM) ::Data Collector Hardware, Requirements and Pricing http://www.gdmdata.com/Products/hardware.htm ::GDM Family of Products http://www.gdmdata.com/Products/overview.htm :Outsite http://www.agripartner.com/home-en/products/outsite.aspx : OutSite Mobile Registration :OutSite enables you to easily record data outside of your office. Agri Information Partners BV Agro Business Park 67 PO-Box 251 Wageningen Netherlands Ph: 31 - 317 - 471300 Fax: 31 - 317 - 471301 email: info@agripartner.nl :PDAs, Pocket Computers, Tablets, Cameras, Digital Cameras, Cellphone pictures and videos Database Software + *Microsoft Office Access *Microsoft Works Database *MySql *Postgresql *Oracle Database 11g Structured Query Language (SQL) Spreadsheet Software *Microsoft Office Excel The Spreadsheet Page - By John Walkenbach :Free online Excel Training ::http://www.ozgrid.com/Excel/free-training/basic-index.htm ::http://www.free-training-tutorial.com/ :Excel 2003 Lists ::Excel 2003 Step by Step Database Tutorial ::By Ted French, About.com http://spreadsheets.about.com/od/datamanagementinexcel/ss/excel_database.htm :Note: Excel 2007 no longer allows saving a file as a .dbf file *Open Office Calc Interactive Development Environments *Microsoft Visual Studio *Eclipse Rich Client Miscellaneous Generic Seeds Big Yellow Seeds Co. Information Technology (IT) Department *How to build a small office network *How to set up a thin client client server network using the Linux Terminal Server Project (LTSP) : In this type of network, the workstation computers consist of a monitor, a keyboard, mouse and other input devices and only a small internal but inaccessible hard drive. All the application software and data is kept on a central server. The central server might be in a locked room. : :Experiential Teaching Online (XTOL) The Genotype Visualization Tool http://www.scri.sari.ac.uk/posters/posters/Marshall_GVTScale.pdf